Sincronización
by Lizardon97
Summary: Después de viajar por Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, Ash Ketchum enfrenta un nuevo reto en la región Kalos. Esta vez la competencia será de una manera muy diferente, será puesto límite junto con sus pokemon, al grado de poner en duda sus ideales. Mientras que una joven pelimiel lucha a su lado para lograr su objetivos, juntos hasta descubrir el poder de la Sincronización
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Hola compañeros, un gusto saludarlos, soy Lizardon97. Me decidí a comenzar con un Fic acerca de un tema que me gusta mucho: Amourshipping. Se que tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero de igual manera aquí les presento el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Por fin comprendí lo complicado que puede ser escribir un Fic, pues mientras lo escribía y a pesar de tener una idea clara, aveces los tiempos no me daban o no escribía lo que exactamente tenía en la cabeza. De antemano les pido una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía y sin más por el momento aquí el primer capítulo:

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

 **Capítulo I:** _Un nuevo comienzo._

Es un nuevo día en la región de Kalos, donde se encontraba a punto de llegar un avión proveniente de la región Kanto, abordado por un joven de pelo azabache de unos 17 años aproximadamente junto con su Pikachu que se encontraban dormidos debido al largo viaje. No era la primera vez que viajaban a una región desconocida, pero esta vez era algo especial, pues su madre recibió una muy buena oferta de trabajo en Kalos, asegurándole una casa donde vivir y un buen Instituto de estudio para su hijo; por lo tanto, este viaje sería para comenzar una aventura distinta a sus travesías en Kanto, Islas Naranja, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova.

El joven azabache, que muy emocionado se levantó, ya se encontraba bajando del avión a toda prisa.

-¡POR FIN HEMOS LLEGADOOO!- Gritó el joven, cuando de pronto tropezó por las escaleras y callendo de espaldas al suelo.

-¡PIKA PIII!- Gritó Pikachu al ver caer a su entrenador.

-¿Estas bien hijo?- Dijo su madre preocupada.

-Claro mamá, he pasado cosas peores- Dijo con una sonrisa el pelo azabache.

-Bien, levántantate y ayudame con el equipaje, que pronto vendrán a recogernos para llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa.- Comentó muy apurada su madre dirigiéndose a la banda transportadora.

\- Bienvenidos a Ciudad Luminalia- Decía una mujer de pelo café acompañada de una chica rubia que se acercaban al joven y a su madre.

-¡Alexa! Que gusto verte!- Mencionó el azabache mientras se levantaba y Pikachu subía a su hombro.

\- Igualmente Ash. Déjame presentarte a mi hermana menor…- No pudo terminar la frase debido a su hermana.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Violeta (Viola), un placer conocerte!- Dijo mientras sonreia.

-Hola- Contestó Ash y con una sonrisa muy enérgica se presentó – Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y mi sueño es ser Maestro Pokemon- terminó rascando su nariz y sonriendo.

\- ¡Genial Ash!- Contestó Violeta.

\- Hola Alexia, ¿Cómo has estado?- Se escuchó por detrás de los jóvenes quienes voltearon inmediatamente debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Que tal señora Delia?- Contestó Alexa.

Luego de un corto saludo, Alexa mencionó que serían ellas quienes escoltarían al azabache y su madre a su nueva casa.

La plática siguió de largo por el camino. Delia y Alexa charlaban sobre los lugares más atractivos de Kalos y salos de belleza, mientras Ash y Violeta conversaban sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos, Pokemon favoritos, etc.

El viaje fue un poco largo debido al tráfico, pero pasados 45 minutos llegaron a la nueva casa de los nativos de Kanto, quienes quedron maravillados por tan bonita casa. Y habría que hacerlo, pues era una casa de dos pisos pintada de color blanco con tejas rojas, contaba con un bello jardín por el frente y por detrás, rodeado por una cerca de arbusto a la altura de 1 metro aproximadamente. El jardín trasero y el delantero se conectaban por un pasillo de diversas flores que pasaba por un lado de la casa.

Luego de una inspección rápida, Alexa y Violeta debían retirarse, pues tenían otro compromiso. Antes de salir por la puerta Violeta volteo a ver a Ash.

-Por cierto Ash, supe que estarás en el Instituto Lumius, ahí estudio yo, ojalá te toque en el mismo salón que yo- Dijo para luego sonreír.

-Eso suena genial Violeta! Espero y así sea, ¿o no Pikachu?- Terminó el azabache dirigiéndose al roedor amarillo.

-Pika Pi pikaa- Afirmando con la cabeza el pequeño Pikachu.

Luego de terminar aquella pequeña y rápida conversación, Ash decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Camino unos 15 minutos hasta topar con un río, este pasaba por la ciudad y daba hasta la otra orilla de la ciudad… Pikachu comenzó a mover sus largas orejas y a voltear como si buscara algo.

-¿Qué pasa amigo, escuchaste algo?- Preguntó Ash. Pikachu asintió, volvió a levantar sus orejas y salto a la orilla del río. Desde ahí pudo notar un pequeño Froakie lastimado sujeto de una rama, aviso rápido a Ash, pues la corriente era fuerte debido a los tiempos de lluvia y corría el riesgo de morir, pues ya se encontraba muy débil.

Ash reaccionó de inmediato, intentando alcanzar al pequeño Froakie, notó como la rama se rompió. En seguida, este pegó un salto al río y sujetó a Froakie intentando no sumergirse.

-¡PIKA PIII!- Gritaba Pikachu mientras le seguía el paso a si entrenador que era arrastrado por la corriente.

Cerca de la Torre Prisma se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que conversaban mientras caminaban en dirección al Parque Luxio.

-Y bien Miette… ¿Cuál es tu Pokemon favorito?- Preguntó una chica muy sonriente de pelo color café.

\- No lo se Shuna… Es difícil escoger entre tantos y lindos Pokemon- Contestó Miette pensativa.

\- ¡Vamos! Debe haber alguno…- Renegó un rubio, y volteando a su lado contrario – Y… ¿El tuyo Serena?- Dirigiendose a la pelimiel quien se encontraba tomada de la mano de una niña pequeña igual de rubia que el chico.

\- Obviamente mi Pokemon favorito es mi Fennekin… No hay otra como ella Clemont- Contestó sonriente y prosiguió -Por cierto, llevaré a tu hermana Bonnie por un helado, ¿Nos acompañan?- Terminó la pelimiel.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI!- Dijeron Shuna, Miette y Clemont al mismo tiempo.

\- Y bien, ¿Cuál es la heladería más cercana?- Preguntó Clemont

\- Pensaba en los helados Vanillite que están cruzando el puente de lado sur…- Mencionó pensativa la pelimiel.

\- ¡Esos helados son riquísimos! ¡No perdamos tiempo!- Comento emocionada Shuna quien comenzó a empujar a sus compañeros.

Mientras caminaban, se acercaron al puente sobre el río central. Serena se detuvo un poco al ver la fuerza que llevaba la corriente.

En ese instante, observó a lo lejos un pequeño bulto arrastrado por la corriente que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba ella. Caminó hacia la orilla y cuando se encontraba cerca de esta, sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna derecha que la desestabilizó y la hizo caer al suelo. Todos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar el fuerte golpe y un pequeño quejido que lanzó Serena al caer.

Al abrir los ojos, notó bajo sus piernas a un pequeño Pikachu muy agitado intentando safarse del peso de la pelimiel.

POV Serena

"¿Que le pasará a este lindo pikachu?... Se ve muy agitado y preocupado" Pensé al ver a aquel Pikachu tan desesperado y goteando de sudor.

Pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos por mis amigos.

-¡SERENA!, ¿Te encuentras bien?...- Me preguntaba alarmada Shuna que se veía un poco angustiada por el suceso.

Contesté la pregunta, en realidad, sólo dolió un poco, no era gran cosa.

Para entonces, el Pikachu se acercó de nuevo a la orilla, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo. De pronto, comenzó a gritarnos desesperadamente…

-¡PIKA PIKA PIII- PIKAAA!- Gritaba el roedor amarillo.

"Pareciera que está pidiendo ayuda." Pensé y seguí observando al roedor.

-¡ALGO VIENE BAJANDO POR EL RIO!- Gritó Miette haciéndonos voltear a todos en dirección río arriba.

Cuando por fin pude visualizar bien aquello que se acercaba, pude distinguir a un joven sujetando un pequeño Froakie. El muchacho luchaba por mantenerse sobre el nivel del agua para poder respirar mientras el Pokemon acuático no hacía movimiento alguno por luchar y mientras más se acercaba, noté heridas en aquel Pokemon.

-¡Rápido, debemos ayudarle!- Decía Clemont más preocupado de lo normal.

De su gran mochila, Clemont saco una soga y dos manos que simulaban la cola de un Aipom.

Fin POV Serena

POV Ash

Vi a ese pequeño Froakie en problemas y de inmediatamente reaccioné. Intentaba alcanzarlo pero estaba muy retirado de la orilla. Una fuerte ola llegó y golpeó la rama quebrándola y dejando a la deriva al Pokemon que ni si quiera abría los ojos. No dudé ni un minuto y salté hacia el.

Logré sujetarlo y comencé a intentar regresar a la orilla, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

Era muy difícil mantenerse a flote, pues la corriente parecía intente revolcarme, pero era aún más complicado debido a que tenía que mantener a salvo al pequeño pokemon. A menudo sentía repentinos golpes con alguna piedra o tronco con el cual me estrellaba, pero sin poder sujetarme. "Tengo que encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquí." Pensé mientras a lo lejos note un puente y a lado de este se encontraba Pikachu y un grupo de personas. "Sabia que que podía confiar en ti amigo."Me dije pensando en mi fiel Pikachu.

Fin POV Ash

Clemont y su gran ingenio junto con la ayuda de las 3 chicas lograron crear un juego de cuerdas parecido a una red para intentar sujetar al chico.

-¡Bien chicas, cuando se encuentre cerca de la red, tiren fuerte de la cuerda para detener al chico y poder sacarlo!- Exclamó Clemont decidido.

Se colocaron justo antes del puente para poder tener un soporte.

Ash comprendió la idea y trataba de mantenerse a flote. En cuanto estaba frente a la red, los 5 jóvenes tiraron fuerte de ella, cuando de pronto una ola revolcó al azabache hundiéndolo y pasando por debajo de la red.

La pelimiel soltó un grito de espanto, la gente alrededor comenzaba a acercarse para ver lo ocurrido. La gente se encontraba alterada, pues ni más adelante veían rastro del azabache.

En ese instante se estaba perdiendo la calma, entonces, los 5 jóvenes que aún se encontraban sujetando la red, sintieron un fuerte tirón. Sorprendidos miraron hacia el río y notaron como una mano estaba sujeta fuertemente.

-¡ES EL!- Gitó Serena, -¡Rápido, hay que sacarlo de ahí!- Exclamó

Los demás voltearon a verle y asintieron.

Comenzaron a tirar de la soga junto con la ayuda de la gente mientras Ash intentaintentaba mantenerse sujeto.

En cuanto el azabache tocó la orilla, la gente ayudó a sacarlo.

-¿Dónde esta el Centro Pokemon más cercano?- Preguntó jadeante el azabache.

Recibió la dirección en seguida por parte de un ciudadano ahí presente y sin pensarlo ni un momento, arrojó su mochila y se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo sin soltar al pequeño Froakie, quien desde hace un rato mantenía sus ojos un poco abiertos. Inmediatamente de entre la multitud salió tras el un Pikachu que aunque cansado, no pensaba dejar a su entrenador.

POV Serena

Apenas salió del río, el chico hizo una pregunta que no logré escuchar pues apenas me cercana de la mano con Bonnie. Estando ya lo suficiente cerca, escuché indicaciones sobre un lugar. "Se ve desesperado…" Decía en mi mente, cuando de pronto, el chico arrojó su mochila cayendo justo frente a mis pies, de un salto se levantó y salió corriendo en cierta dirección. "¿Pero que le pasa?" Pensé frunciendo el ceño hasta que escuché la voz de Clemont...

-Se dirije al Centro Pokemon…- Me dijo mirando en dirección al chico, para luego indicarnos que lo siguiéramos, a lo cual todos acentimos.

Debo admitir que me molestó un poco la forma en que sin decir nada se echó a correr y arrojando su mochila pudiendo lastimar a alguien. Pero más que molesta, estoy preocupada, pues a parte de que el Pokemon se veía mal herido, el muchacho también tenía heridas en los brazos y de su frente sangraba. También puedo decir que resulté conmovida por aquella escena en la que su Pikachu no le perdía pista ni un segundo.

Mientras corríamos, olvide por completo que su mochila estaba mojada y me empape un poco. El joven debe ser muy rápido, pues en ningún momento del camino pudimos verlo, si no hasta llegar al Centro Pokemon.

Fin POV Serena

Al entrar al lugar, el grupo pudo observar al joven azabache sentado frente a la puerta de la sala de urgencias, aún empapdo, con algunas heridas con sangre y a su Pikachu recostado a su lado. Tenía la mirada fija en aquella puerta. Los jóvenes podían deducir que esperaba noticias de la enfermera Joy, aunque a la vez, esa mirada demostraba sufrimiento y preocupación, así que decidieron acercarse.

-Eto… Hola…- Decía una pelimiel algo tímida tocando el hombro del azabache.

-… Hola… ¿Qué tal?- Contestó el azabache con un semblante preocupado aún mirando directo al grupo.

-Cre-creo que esto es tuyo…- Dijo la pelimiel mostrando una mochila color azul adornada con una pokeball en medio.

-Oh!... Si, gracias- Dijo regalándole una corta sonrisa para volver a su semblante serio de antes y proseguir, -Lamento, haberte hecho venir hasta aquí con mi mochila… que por cierto mojo un poco tu ropa…- terminó de disculparse para voltear de nuevo la mirada hacia aquella puerta por donde Froakie entró.

-No tienes porque disculparte- Dijo la pelimiel con preocupación. -Pero… Debes ir a que te revisen, esas heridas podrían infectarse- Mencionó.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es la salud de Froakie…- Dijo el azabache.

Los demás se acercaron y tomaron asiento alrededor del azabache, Serena se sentó justo a lado de él, lo único que los separaba era el Pikachu que hasta ahora no se separaba de su entrenador.

Comenzaron una breve charla donde trataban de animar un poco al azabache mientras este les contaba como es que terminó en el río, pero fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera Joy, quien les anunció que el Froakie se encontraba bien, sólo que debía descansar.

Luego, la enfermera cambió su seño feliz por uno fruncido y miró a Ash reprobatoriamente.

-¿Pero qué le has hecho a tu Froakie? ¿Acaso eres tan desalmado? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Decía la enfermera mirando muy enojada al ojimarrón.

Ash, sin alterarse ni cambiar su tono, contó la historia a la enfermera, quien al finalizar el relato, se disculpó y se retiró.

Por parte del grupo, decidieron acompañar un rato más al azabache, quien se separó de estos por un momento para realizar una llamada.

A su regreso, se le veía más tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa. Se dejó caer en el sillón donde anteriormente se encontraba, suspiró y miró a los chicos que se encontraban con él.

-Bien, y ustedes son…- Dijo el azabache en un tono relajado.

Clemont se sorprendió, pies había olvidado sus modales, luego de presentarse, el azabache dijo:

-Pues mucho gusto, yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto y mi sueño es ser un maestro Pokemon.- Comentó muy enérgico el azabache, pero lo que resaltaba era una gran determinación y seguridad en sus ojos cafer y en su sonrisa.

Habiendo terminado de presentarse, mantuvieron una plática acerca de Pokemon, evoluciones y sobre todo, Ash despejó un poco sus dudas acerca de la mega evolución.

El día pasó volando. La enfermera Joy avisó al grupo que Froakie debería quedarse por esa noche, cosa que no incómodo al azabache.

Ya por el camino de regreso, debían tomar caminos separados, se despidieron rápidamente, pues poco a poco oscurecía más y querían evitar riesgos.

Justo cuando comenzaron a dividirse, Serena tomaba el mismo camino que el azabache, cosa que provocó curiosidad a estos dos.

Decidieron seguir caminando, en el transcurso, se dieron cuenta que Serena vivía una casa antes que el azabache, y ese cierta manera, fue un alivio para este, pues para el sería difícil comenzar una nueva vida sin alguien que lo apoye, en especial porque sería su primer año en el Instituto.

Después de una platica, entre risas y ocurrencias de Ash, llegaban al parque ubicado a dos cuadras de sus respectivos destinos, estaba forrado de un pasto muy verde, pues últimamente las lluvias eran muy abundantes.

Serena venía sobre la orilla de la banqueta buscando equilibrarse, mientras el azabache se encontraba chutando piedras después y de vez en cuando echando un ojo a Pikachu que se separó para correr en el pasto.

POV Serena

Durante todo el camino, me había sido imposible no reir o perder la atención debido a lo que Ash me contaba, entre increíbles anécdotas y unas cuantas bromas, me di cuenta de que aún sin conocerlo muy bien, me hacía sentir segura.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegamos al parque…

Me subí sobre la orilla de la banqueta mientras trataba de mantenerme en equilibrio, pasando un pie frente al otro y estirando mis brazos hacia cada lado para evitar caerme; Ash venía a mi lado chutando piedras que se encontraba por el camino y su Pikachu se separó un momento para ir a jugar en lo que cruzábamos el parque.

Sobre la banqueta, había un pequeño bache de menos de medio metro que debía saltar para seguir avanzando, y me dispuse a hacerlo, no era ni muy grande ni muy largo como para simplemente rodearlo, algo mucho más sencillo.

Pero no fue así…

Salté, nomal, como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho...

Justo cuando mi pie derecho tocó la otra orilla, resbaló por la humedad, al punto en que se dobló por completo y me hizo caer al suelo. Solté un simple quejido, ni muy fuerte ni muy bajo, suficiente para que Ash me escuchara.

Fin POV Serena

El azabache notó la intención de Serena al detenerse por un segundo ante aquel bache, simplemente observaba la situación.

Entonces, Serena saltó.

Al caer en la otra orilla, resbaló. Fué tan rápida aquella escena que el azabache no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo.

Para entonces, sólo se acercó a ayudar a la pelimiel.

POV Ash

Me acerqué, la vi apenada y adolorida, no hablaba, sólo agachó su cabeza mirando al suelo. Sabía que debía como mínimo reconfortarla para que se levantará, así que me decidí a hablar.

-Serena... ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Le pregunté posicionándose en cuclillas.

-….Esto… Es… No…- Contestó sin levantar su mirada y en tono triste.

-¿Te duele algo Serena? ¡Necesito que me lo digas, por favor!- Insistí.

Sólo volteó a verme con unos ojos azules brillantes mientras derramaban algunas lágrimas. Al verla así, me sentí extraño, como si algo dentro de mi quisiera salir, aunque no le di mucha importancia.

-… Mi… mi to… mi tobillo…- Decía entre sollozos.

-Entiendo, bueno…- Me levanté y le entendí mi mano. -Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte- Le dije.

-Ash… no puedo… de verdad…- Aún entre sollozos me contestaba.

-Serena…- Llame su atención, ella volteó a verme y le sonreí.

Fin POV Ash

POV Serena

Observaba mi tobillo lastimado mientras aún lloraba por el dolor. Entonces lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre.

-Serena…- Lo mire a los ojos, el sonrió, de una manera muy sincera, una muy diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto, en ese momento, al ver aquella sonrisa, olvidé el dolor, me sentí más tranquila. "¿Quién es este chico y porqué sonríe todo el tiempo?", pensé, hasta que el mismo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Serena… "Nunca te rindas hasta el final".- Me dijo extendiendo de nuevo su mano.

Me quedé perpleja, en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa más que en el quien era y porqué me decía esto, inconscientemente mi mano se movió hasta la suya y la tomó. Ash sujetó mi mano, tiró un poco de ella y yo me esforcé para levantarme, fue tal la fuerza, que cuando me puse de pie, el impulso me arrastró hacia él. La escena terminó con Ash rodeándole con sus brazos. Mi corazón, por alguna razón, comenzó a acelerarse y en mis mejillas, sentí un pequeño rubor, que a cada segundo, crecía más.

"¿Pero quien es él?, ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?" estas preguntas y muchas otras más rondaban en mi cabeza.

Fin POV Serena

Serena se encontraba a los brazos del azabache, quien unos momentos antes ayudó a la pelimiel a estar en pie.

Entonces, Serena se separó de este y lo miró a los ojos mientras el azabache aún sujetaba a la pelimiel de la mano.

Serena se ruborizó poco a poco.

-Serena, ¿Estas bien?... Te has puesto roja como un tomate…- Preguntó el azabache aún preocupado.

-Ahh… Claro, n-no te preocupes…- Respondió la pelimiel volteando su mirada al suelo.

-Bien, me alegra.- Sonrió despreocupándose. – Vamos, es hora de ir a casa.- Dijo el azabache mientras se daba la vuelta aún sin soltar la mano de Serena, -¡Pikachu!... ¡Es hora de irnos!- Llamó a su amigo.

-¡Ash!... Espera… No puedo caminar, de verdad que no…- Habló la pelimiel con tristeza y muy apenada. Miró al azabache y debido a su expresión, se desconcertó.

"De nuevo esa sonrisa…" Pensó Serena. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta que todo correspondía. Aquella pequeña frase "Nunca te rindas hasta el final" y la sonrisa del azabache, significaban lo mismo: Confianza, seguridad, determinación, en resumen, todo aquello característico del nativo de Kanto.

-Ahora comprendo…- Dijo la pelimiel entre dientes. Hasta que el azabache volvió a llamar su atención.

-Vamos Serena- Sonrió nuevamente, - Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevaré.- Terminó el azabache.

-P-pero A-Ash… Yo n-no podría…-

-No veo otra manera Serenita- Dijo el azabache rascándose la nuca mientras sonreia.

"Serenita"… Sin duda, el escuchar a Ash llamarla de esa manera, puso a su corazón a latir como loco. Tal vez representaba algo, tal vez nada, pero nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera.

"No te hagas ilusiones Serena, debes admitirlo, es atractivo y físicamente se ve fuerte, pero apenas lo conoces, no sabes nada de él y puede que esto para él no signifique nada." Pensó Serena para luego agitar su cabeza y contestar.

-D-de- De acuerdo… Muchas gracias Ash.- Comentó apenada.

\- No te preocupes… Bueno amigo, lo siento pero tendrás que cederle tu lugar a Serena, pues se acaba de lastimar y no puede caminar- Dijo el azabache a su fiel amigo que ya se encontraba con nosotros.

-Pika pi- Asintió Pikachu.

Entonces, Serena subió a la espalda de Ash y este se levantó y comenzó a caminar con Pikachu a su lado.

De camino, Serena no decía nada al igual que el azabache. Pikachu sólo observaba en el camino a los Pidgeys que volaban ya de regreso a sus nidos, los pequeños nidoran a sus madrigueras, así como Teilows y Pidove que alistaban sus nidos en los techos altos de las casas.

Al llegar a casa de Serena, la madre preocupada ya se encontraba en la puerta, pues ya había obscurecido un poco. Al ver a Ash cargando a Serena, salió de prisa hacia él.

Serena sólo contó de inmediato lo que pasó y la mamá de la pelimiel indicó a Ash que la llevara al sillón de la sala. Este siguió las órdenes, la madre agradeció e invitó al azabache a la cena. Agradeciendo la invitación y muy respetuosamente el azabache se negó con el pretexto de que su madre también estaría preocupada y sin más, sólo agradeció de nuevo por la invitación, se despidió de Serena y salió de la casa.

-Parece buen chico.- Comentó la madre de Serena dirigiéndose a ésta con una mirada pícara.

-Lo es… Su nombre es Ash y viene desde Kanto.- Respondió Serena, a lo que su madre añadió.

-¿Desde Kanto?... Yo viví un tiempo allá, de hecho, mi mejor amiga vive aún allá, pero es una región muy lejana.-

-Si, acaba de llegar…- Respondió de nuevo la pelimiel para comentar todo lo sucedido.

Al escuchar tal historia, la madre de la pelimiel, la señora Grace Ivonne, se impresionó por las acciones del azabache. Después de la plática, tocaron la puerta, era el vecino a quien Grace llamó para que atendiera a Serena, pues era médico y como ventaja vivía a lado de la pelimiel y su madre. Al momento en el que el doctor se retiró de la casa, la pelimiel usaba una venda en su tobillo. Pasaron al comedor y prosiguieron con la cena. Mantenían una charla amena, Grace preguntaba sobre el azabache mientras Serena sólo respondía lo que podía.

Ya habiendo terminado la cena, Serena subió a dormir y Grace se quedó meditando en la sala.

"Así que Ash ehh… Maestro Pokemon… Región de Kanto… Me suena a alguien que conocí en aquella región… Pero ¿Quién?... Acaso, ¿Podrá ser…?". Pensaba Grace mientras miraba la televisión y sorbía de su café.

 _¿Quién será el conocido de Grace? ¿Cómo será la nueva vida de Ash en Kalos? ¿Volverá a encontrarse con Serena? ¿Cómo Ash podrá conseguir medallas en Kalos si ahora estará en un Instituto Pokemon? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo._

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo a mi parecer es un poco lento, pero no se preocupen, es parte de, puedo decir que ya todo está planeado ;).

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, lo que les gustó y lo que no. Igualmente si gustan dejar alguna idea sobre lo que les gustaría que pasara, aunque ya hay un plan para la historia, hay cosas que se pueden adecuar para mejorarla. ¡De antemano gracias por leer!

Sin más por el momento me despido… Y por cierto, soy orgullosamente mexicano, por lo tanto no podré dejar de lado el humor XD

Cuidense. Nos vemos pronto.

 _Lizardon97_


	2. Su Sonrisa

Hola amigos, aquí Lizardon97 reportándose con el segundo capítulo de este Fic. Lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy de regreso. Bueno, no los entretengo más. Nos vemos al final del capitulo.

Discailmer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

 **Capítulo II:** _"_ _Su Sonrisa"_

Había ya pasado un mes y medio de la vez que Serena se lastimó el tobillo y desde entonces, no había vuelto a ver al azabache. Su recuperación le llevó dos semanas, puesto que no era una lesión muy fuerte. A veces, cuando salía a ejercitarse con su Fennekin y su Pancham, esperaba cruzarse con aquel nativo de Kanto, pero nunca fue así. En ocasiones, le era imposible practicar con sus Pokemon, pues la zona de batalla ubicada en el parque se encontraba en mal estado, como si alguien hubiera tenido una batalla muy intensa hace unos minutos.

Una semana antes del ingreso a clases, Serena se fue de vacaciones con Shuna y sus padres a Ciudad Fractal. Estuvo por cinco días en dicha ciudad. Pero su sorpresa fue lo que su madre le comentó a su regreso.

-¿Es en serio mamá?...- Dijo la pelimiel con cierto desespero.

-Si Serena, ya van 3 veces que te lo digo…- Respondió Grace algo irritada. -Toda esta semana he estado viendo a Ash, y parece que disfruta mucho entrenar con sus Pokemon, no veo seguido tal cosa, ¿Imaginas un entrenador ejercitándose de igual manera con sus Pokemon?... Eso si que no es nada común.-

\- ¿Entrena igual que ellos?... Vaya, eso si me sorprende, aunque no mucho después de lo que hizo por aquel Froakie…- Añadió la pelimiel pensativa.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! El pequeño Froakie estaba con él… Recuerdo que me comentó que después de aliviarse lo siguió hasta que Ash lo invitó a ser parte de su equipo.- Mencionó la castaña (Grace).

\- ¡¿Hablaste con él?!- Exclamó Serena muy sorprendida.

\- Jeje… Creo que olvidé mencionarlo…- Dijo Grace, luego prosiguió y le contó que el miércoles ella había salido a caminar, al llegar al parque vio a un muchacho tendido en el suelo, con la ropa rasguñada, mojada de un lado y al parecer por otras partes chamuscada la ropa.

Entonces Grace se acercó algo alarmada, revisó al muchacho y este sólo se sorprendió, pues se encontraba descansando. El azabache le explicó que su ropa estaba en este estado porque hoy optó por retar a cada uno de sus Pokemon. Grace comprendió la situación, Ash Preguntó por Serena, Grace Contestó y tuvieron una charla aunque corta, muy amena.

Por parte de Serena sólo le extrañó como su madre se comportó en ese momento.

-¿Es un muchacho apuesto, no crees?- Dijo la castaña con una mirada pícara hacia Serena.

-¡Mama!... – Exclamó la pelimiel mientras se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Bueno, aún así, no creo volverlo a ver, ya en dos días entramos a clases y el termina sus vacaciones y volverá a Kanto- Dijo en tono seco la pelimiel. Y retirándose de la sala.

2 DOS DIAS DESPUES

 **POV Ash**

Me levanto temprano y alisto mis cosas. Hoy es mi primer día de clases, espero que me vaya bien, aunque los nervios me consumen, pues nunca he asistido a un Instituto. Algo que me gusta del Instituto Lumius es que no llevan uniforme como otras escuelas y puedo ir vestido a mi gusto. Desde mi llegada a Kalos, he frecuentado con Violeta, ella me ha mostrado toda la ciudad y me ha ayudado en todo, desde mis entrenamientos, hasta en los exámenes para entrar al Instituto. Puedo decir que es mi mejor amiga.

Después de alistar mis cosas, bajo a desayunar, le doy los buenos días a mi madre y platico con ella acerca de las nuevas experiencias que se aproximan. Ya habiendo terminado mi desayuno, me despido y comienzo a caminar al Instituto, aunque no recuerdo muy bien donde quedaba, decido pedir instrucciones.

"Rayos… ya pasaron 10 minutos y aún no se donde queda…" Pensé. Miro mi reloj de nuevo y me doy cuenta que faltan 5 minutos para que cierren la puerta de entrada, así que apresuradamente, tomo una de mis pokeball y la lanzo.

-¡Pidgeot, ayudarme por favor, necesito llegar al Instituto y no se donde esta! ¿Podrias ayudarme?...- Le dije a mi Pidgeot quien asintió y se volteó para que trepara a su lomo y partir.

Se elevó a una buena altura en la cual podía ver muy bien parte de la ciudad, entonces, identifiqué el lugar y le ordene a Pidgeot que me llevara de inmediato.

 **Fin POV Ash**

En la entrada del Instituto Lumius se encontraba una rubia de nombre Violeta recargada en una pared mirando sonriente hacia cierta dirección.

-¡Hola Violeta! Tiempo sin verte- Decía una chica de pelo castaño y trenzas.

-Hola Shuna, ¿Qué tal Serena?- Decía aún sonriendo Violeta.

-Vamos, entra con nosotras- Contestó la pelimiel.

-Lo siento, espero a alguien importante.- Respondió Violeta guiñando el ojo.

-¿Alguien especial?- Preguntó Serena en tono pícaro.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que salías con alguien?-Regañó Shuna haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo siento, pero no es como ustedes creen jaja… Aunque es apuesto, es un chico nuevo que conocí y viene desde muy lejos.- Contestó Violeta.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Pero sin son mis seguidoras favoritas…- Comentó muy sonriente un muchacho de tez blanca y pelo negro en combinación con una chamarra azul mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

\- ¡Rayos… Aquí viene Calem!...- Dijo la pelimiel con tono desanimado.

-Ya te habías tardado.- Expresó Shuna.

-Apenas llego y ya están de malhumor… ¿No pueden tratar bien al mejor combatiente de la escuela?- Preguntó Calem cruzando los brazos.

-Calem…- Llamó su atención Violeta,- Que casi me hayas ganado no significa que seas tan bueno.- Dijo sonriente la rubia.

-¡Claro que si!... Tu eres una líder de Gimnasio muy fuerte, sólo estás cursando el Instituto para completar tu formación y convertirte en investigadora. Ademas, el año pasado conseguí participar en la liga Kalos y no conozco a nadie de mi edad que lo haya logrado.-

-Bueno… Si, como sea.- Dijo Shuna dándole el avión a Calem, -Entonces Serena y yo te esperamos dentro Violeta… Suerte con tu "Amiguito".- terminando con una sonrisa pícara.

Mientras Serena y Shuna entraban, Calem siguió discutiendo a cerca de sus logros mientras Violeta sólo seguía recargada escuchando…

-Por eso digo que nadie puede ganar….- Decía Calem pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ahí viene!- Expresó emocionada Violeta.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde?- Dijo Calem mirando a todos lados.

Entonces, un Pidgeot descendió del cielo con el azabache sobre él.

-¿Qué tal Violeta? Lamento llegar tarde.- Dijo el azabache.

-Pika pika- Saludó Pikachu que venía sobre el hombro de éste.

-No te preocupes Ash, hola pikachu… Por cierto, que lindo Pidgeot, se ve muy fuerte.- Contestó la rubia.

-Gracias, si que lo es… Gracias Pidgeot, toma un buen descanso.- Dijo el azabache regresando al Pokemon a su pokeball.

Fué tan sorpresiva la llegada del azabache, que ni se percató de la presencia de Calem, mientras que sólo fruncía el seño.

"¿Pero que rayos… quien es el?..." Pensaba el pelinegro mienntras seguía a Ash y Violeta por el pasillo de la escuela.

Ya dentro del colegio, sonó el timbre, sólo se encontraban fuera de un salón Violeta y el azabache.

-Déjame hablar con la profesora acerca de tu ingreso, ¿Vale?- Preguntó Violeta al azabache.

-Claro, no te preocupes- Contestó el azabache sonriente.

-Aún sigo impresionada por tus resultados para el ingreso…- Dijo por último la rubia entrando al salón.

"Pero sólo fue una batalla." Pensó el azabache. "Ese chico era fuerte, y ni se diga que bailaba muy bien, pero debía pasar el examen." Seguía el azabache hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Pero que gran sorpresa tenemos aquí… ¡Bienvenido! Adelante, pasa.-

-¡Profesora Junniper! Que gusto verla.- Exclamó sorprendido el azabache.

-Igualmente Ash, no pensé verte aquí.- Contestó la profesora.

\- Ya ve, como dan vuelta las cosas- Dijo sonriente el azabache mientras rozaba su nariz.

Entonces, la profesora Junniper Sonrió. -Chicos, tenemos un nuevo alumno.-

Al entrar, el azabache pudo identificar varios rostros conocidos, entre ellos, el de su amigo Violeta, quien sólo sonreía desde su lugar.

 **POV Serena**

Vi entrar a Violeta por la puerta del salón, le comentó algo a la profesora, cosa que no alcancé a escuchar, pues mi lugar está ubicado hasta atrás de la penúltima fila cerca de la ventana, y por más que me esforcé, fue imposible saber que dijo Violeta.

En cuanto Violeta dejó de hablar, la profesora se dirigió a la puerta, después de eso, escuché a la profesora hablando con alguien.

"Conociendo a la Profesora, es raro perder clase de esta manera." Pensé, pero dos personas irrumpieron en mi mente.

-¿Con quien hablará la profesora?...- Preguntó mi mejor amiga Shuna, con cierta ingenuidad. Que por cierto, se sienta a mi lado derecho.

-En un momento conocerán a mi amigo.- Añadió Violeta sonriente sentándose delante de mi.

Entonces la profesora llamó mi atencion.

\- Chicos, tenemos un nuevo alumno.-

Entre tantos parloteos y pláticas entre los compañeros, todos callaron al escuchar las palabras "nuevo alumno".

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al chico nuevo.

 **Fin POV Serena**

El azabache respiro hondo y entró al salón.

-¡Hola! Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en la Región Kanto y mi sueño es ser un Maestro Pokemon.- Dijo muy energético Ash para terminar rozando su nariz y sonriendo.

Fue un momento muy extraño. Ante las palabras del chico de ojos cafés, todos se sorprendieron un poco.

Pasaron varios segundos y nadie hablaba, nadie contestó y ante esto, la Profesora decidió hablar.

-… Bueno, creo que aún siguen un poco dormidos estos chicos…- Comentó apenada. - ¿Bien, alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Ash?-. Añadió la castaña.

-¡Yo!- Levantó la mano un rubio de lentes. ¿Dime Ash, donde está tu Pikachu? Te viene entrar con él.- Preguntó el chico, a quien Ash rápidamente recordó.

\- Lo dejé en la guardería, se aburriría mucho en clases.- Contestó el azabache.

"Es ese tipo de nuevo…" Pensó Calem quien estaba al frente de la primera fila.

-¿Tienes novia?- Dijo una peliazul a quien Ash identificó como Miette.

-… Jeje no… No me ha pasado eso por la cabeza je je.- Rió nervioso el azabache rascándose la nuca sobre su cachucha.

Entonces poco a poco cada alumno del salón comenzó a hacer preguntas a excepción de Calem, Serena y Violeta.

"¿Pero quien se cree?" Se Preguntó Calem envidiando la atención que recibía el azabache.

-Les dije que era atractivo… Saben, hasta ahora, nunca he dudado de él, en lo poco que tengo de conocerlo, ha demostrado ser humilde, honesto, noble, a veces algo inmaduro y terco, pero siempre gentil. Además que le encantan las batallas y los Pokemon. Así que oficialmente les presento…- Decía Violeta quien fue interrumpida por Shuna.

-¡¿Ya es tu novio?!- Exclamó la castaña.

-¿E…es… es en serio Violeta?- Cuestionó la pelimiel con un gesto extraño.

Violeta no aguantó la risa, reía tanto que comenzó a llorar. Cuando se tranquilizó, prosiguió…

-Aprendan a dejar terminar a la gente cuando habla…- -Regañó la rubia. -Decía que oficialmente, les presento a mi Mejor Amigo.- Terminó la rubia muy animada.

-… Creo que debo aprender a callarme un poco.- Decía Shuna cabizbaja.

-… Rayos Violeta… Por un momento creí que…- Decía la pelimiel mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué creías Serena?... Dime, ¿A caso te gusta mi amigo?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Pe-pero que-que cosas dices?... Aunque debo confesar que interactuamos no hace mucho y el chico parece ser muy interesante.- Terminó la pelimiel.

\- Si tu lo dices…- Añadió la rubia un poco burlona.

Serena se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de Violeta, cuando algo llamó la atención, Calem alzó la voz y todos callaron, se denotaba un poco de fastidio en su cara y comenzó a interrogar al azabache.

 **POV Serena**

Al ver la cara de Calem, Pensé en que algo saldría mal…

-¿Te gustan las batallas?- Preguntó Calem con una sonrisa algo frustrada.

-¡Claro!, ¡Me encantan!- Respondió Ash tan sonriente como siempre.

\- A mi también me gustan mucho…- Añadió Calem mirando al suelo.

Al parecer, Calem podría encontrar un nuevo amigo. Aunque es raro, Calem siempre está presumiendo y ese chico Ash siempre está sonriendo.

"Me gusta su sonrisa… Es tan pura… Es tan lind…. ¡Pero que estoy pensando!" Me Decía en mi cabeza hasta que:

-Vaya Serena, no les has quitado un ojo de encima desde que llegó.- Dijo Violeta insinuando.

-¿Y-y-yo?- Contesté exaltada.

\- Después de todo, es lindo, ya lo conocíamos.- Dijo Shuna

Entonces Violeta se sorprendió por el comentario y preguntó acerca de eso. Shuna y yo le contamos lo ocurrido con aquel Froakie.

-¡Oh! Entonces así fue que se hizo amigo de su Froakie, pensé que lo había recibido de Sycamore, aunque el no es un principiante que digamos…- Dijo mi amiga sorprendiéndome.

-El Froakie se quedó con él… Como si lo hubiera elegido, y… ¿Por qué dices que no es un principiante?- Pregunté curiosa.

\- Bueno, porque él ya…- Decía mi amiga, pero luego calló y miró hacia Ash.

En seguida, sólo miré a Calem quien se veía aún más molesto.

-Bien, debes saber que el año pasado conseguí las ocho medallas de la región y participe en la liga Regional, así que ya sabes, ándate conmigo y te irá bien.- Dijo muy orgulloso, pero a mi parecer, sólo fanfarroneaba, aunque era cierto que era fuerte en batalla.

-¿De verdad?... Me impresiona mucho de verdad, espero poder hacer lo mismo que tu este año.- Contestó, de nuevo sonriente, pero esta vez, con un brillo en sus ojos cafés.

Pero Calem sólo cerro lo ojos y Contestó:

-Lo siento amigo… No creo que tu puedas con algo de esa magnitud.- Dijo muy confiado.

Entonces, la mirada de Ash cambió, de unos ojos vivaces de color café, cambio a una mirada un poco más seria, una mirada cargada de determinación. Junto con esa mirada, sonrió un poco, levantó su puño a la altura de su pecho y dijo:

-¡Seré el mejor!- Exclamó Ash, lo dijo tan lleno de determinación y con una voz firme y segura, como si no hubiera nada que se lo impidiera.

"Esa mirada, esos ojos, esa pequeña sonrisa…", Pensé mientras un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

Después de aquellas palabras, mis demás compañeros comenzaron a murmurar y hacer ruido, pero todos callaron por una orden de Calem, quien se volvió a dirigir al Ash:

-¡Jajajajaja!- Comenzó a reír Calem, con un tono burlón. -¡Hasta tu padre se moriría de risa al escucharte!- Añadió entre risas.

Ese comentario de Calem, me desagradó por completo. Sentí un gran coraje por dentro, que quisiera pararme y abofetearlo…No tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, sólo frunzo el seño y Shuna toma mi brazo, la miro a la cara, al igual que a Violeta y pienso que coincidimos en que Calem sólo busca humillarlo. En seguida, la profesora intentó hablar, pero el azabache la interrumpió:

-… No conozco a mi padre.- Dijo Ash, todos callaron. Era impresionante con que tranquilidad lo dijo, no mostró ni un solo indicio de debilidad. En ese momento, la profesora mandó a Calem a la dirección. Después se acercó a Ash:

-Disculpa este incidente Ash… Lamen…- Decía la castaña.

\- No se preocupe, suele pasar.- Contestó para luego caminar al asiento vacío que se encuentra a mi izquierda, cerca de la ventana.

 **Fin POV Serena**

El azabache camino entre las bancas, mientras todos lo miraban caminar sonriente, se paró a lado de su banca, miró a Serena y le sonrió, mientras que Serena sólo se sonrojó un poco y volteó rápidamente hacia el frente tapándose con su cabello color miel.

-Por cierto Profesora… ¿Podría explicarme como funcionan las cosas aquí en Kalos?. Me gustaría informarme cuánto antes para poder participar en la liga.-. Agregó el Azabache.

\- De acuerdo, toma asiento, comenzaré a explicar todo ya que es algo muy importante.- Ordenó para luego llamar la atención de todos. – Ya todos sabemos que cada año un entrenador tiene la oportunidad de conseguir las ocho medallas y participar en la liga. Pero aquí en Kalos, es muy diferente, este año, los gimnasios cambiaron de dueño, según escuché, ahora son mucho más fuertes, casi como los de la región Kanto. Pero bueno, eso ya ustedes lo irán descubriendo."

Todos escuchaban con atención a la Profesora Junniper. En algunos casos, Serena miraba de reojo al azabache quien se encontraba muy atento a lo que la Profesora explicaba.

"Pareciese muy emocionado…" Decía la pelimiel mientras volteaba su mirada un poco más de lo normal. El azabache se percató de esto, miró a Serena y susurró:

-Me alegra volver a verte.- Terminó para luego sonreirle. Acción que sorprendió a Serena y la ruborizó en seguida. De inmediato la pelimiel miró al frente y trato de cubrir su rostro con su hermosa cabellera para evitar mostrar su sonrojo. Aunque esto haya pasado desapercibido por el azabache.

-Para retar un gimnasio, sólo deben acudir con el Director Sycamore y expresar su deseo de combatir. Pero no es tan fácil como suena. En cada ciudad donde haya un líder de Gimnasio, hay un Instituto que pertenece a el, por lo tanto, antes de luchar contra el líder, deberán vencer a los dos estudiantes más fuertes del Instituto respectivamente. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, un estudiante del Instituto Lumius no sólo pelea para ganar una medalla o la liga, va en representación del Instituto y con ello carga el prestigio de la misma. De una mejor manera, podemos decir que es un torneo entre instituciones. Se muy bien que aquí no todos son o quieren ser entrenadores, algunos quieren coordinación, investigación, medicina y o crianza Pokemon, eso no quiere decir que sea una competencia fácil. Ash, se sabe en toda la región que sólo los estudiantes de segundo año en adelante pueden solicitar batallas, me sorprende que con solo un examen hayas saltado todo el primer año.- Terminó de felicitar para sonreirle.

-Je je digamos que sólo no quería quedarme atrás.- Respondió el azabache apenado.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír esto mientras miraban al azabache.

Sonó el timbre del receso y todos salieron a almorzar. El patio era extenso, había pequeñas palapas de madera con mesas para almorzar, dos campos de batalla y algunos Pokemon de entrenadores quienes los alimentaban y convivían, todo esto forrado por un verde pasto y árboles que regalaban una sombra fresca.

Al salir del edificio, el azabache respiro hondo, miró todo el patio, y se dirigió en seguida a un árbol que se encontraba en medio de los dos campos de batalla. Cabe decir que había recogido a Pikachu para almorzar juntos.

-Que mal que Violeta haya tenido que ir a ver al Director… Pero bueno, comamos algo Pikachu.- Le Decía a su amigo mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol.

Cerca de ahí, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes quienes miraban al azabache y conversaban a cerca de él. No era una plática muy fluida, pero si que daba de que hablar.

Entonces, todas las miradas se posaron sobre un chico castaño, de piel morena, usaba una bata de médico que se aproximaba al azabache, quien se encontraba sólo recostado reposando.

-Es raro verte descansando cerca de un campo de batalla. Hola Pikachu,¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo sonriente el moreno.

-Pika pika-.- Expresó Pikachu dando un salto hacia el castaño, siendo recibido por este y acariciado.

-¡Brook! Amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí?... No sabes cómo te he echado de menos.- Respondió el azabache levantándose y dándole la mano a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué te parece una batalla por los viejos tiempos?- Dijo el castaño.

-¡Claro que si!... Pero primero dime, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí en Kalos?.- Cuestionó curioso el azabache.

\- Es una larga historia, pero en resumen, estoy haciendo mi especialidad de doctor Pokemon aquí, ya es mi 3° año.- Contestó motivado Brook.

\- Me alegra oír que estas cerca de tu objetivo amigo. De a cuerdo, luchemos.- Terminó el azabache.

En ese instante, algunos comenzaron a acercarse a la orilla después de ver aquel reencuentro. Unos sólo miraban desde su lugar y algunos otros como Serena, Clemont, Shuna y Miette se acercaron a las bancas junto al campo de batalla.

El azabache se posicionó junto con Pikachu en un extremo mientras que Brook ya se encontraba de lado opuesto.

-¡Bien Ash, uno contra uno y eso es todo! ¡¿Te agrada la idea?!- Exclamó Brook sonriente.

-¡Perfecto!... ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!.- Expresó ernergicacamente.

-Pika Pikaaa- Saltó Pikachu hacia adelante cargando electricidad en sus mejillas Y con una mirada hambrienta de batalla.

Serena sólo miraba al azabache y su Pokemon. "Tienen la misma mirada…" Pensaba la pelimiel hasta que recibió un pequeño codazo de su amiga Miette al igual que lo recibió Shuna.

-¡Ey!... ¿Qué pasa Miette?- Exclamó la pelimiel mirando a su amiga de pelo azulado.

Al encontrar la mirada de su amiga, la vio pérdida, su mirada no se separaba ni un segundo del azabache, fue muy notorio para Serena y Shuna.

-Miette, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Shuna.

-Miette, que se encontraba sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos en la barbilla suspiró hondo y respondió:

-¡Aww!...- *Suspiro*.- Es tan lindo… ¿No lo creen?- Hablando en tono meloso.

Shuna sólo afirmó y sonrió. Serena no dijo nada, sólo miró de nuevo al azabache. "Si, si es lindo, en especial cuando sonríe." Pensó la pelimiel, mientras un pequeño tono rosado se apoderaba de sus mejillas, ella por el momento, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, me voy por unos minutos y Ash ya está peleando de nuevo.- Dijo una chica rubia quien sorprendió a todos los allí presentes.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Violeta?- Preguntó Clemont.

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?- Preguntó extrañada Serena.

\- Bueno, cuando lo conozcan bien sabrán la respuesta a su pregunta, por ahora sólo miren.- Respondió Violeta.

Nadie comprendió exactamente a qué se refería, pero decidieron no hacer mucho caso. Así que sólo continuaron observando la batalla que comenzaría en un momento.

En el campo de batalla:

-Bien, ¿Así que Pikachu ehh?... Bien Pikachu, será como en nuestra primera batalla. ¡Onix Ve!.- Añadió Brook.

De la pokeball salió un enorme Pokemon hecho de roca, causando un pequeño temblor en la zona que asustó a unos cuantos.

-Esta batalla ya está decidida.- Comentó Clemont sonriendo inteligentemente. -Brook es un estudiante de tercero y para colmo, fue líder de gimnasio en Kanto, su onix es súper fuerte, no hay nada que Ash pueda hacer.- Terminó para acomodarse sus gafas.

Este último comentario inquietó un poco a Serena. Sólo cerró su puño derecho y lo colocó en su pecho.

-Te sorprenderá conocerlo, podrás aprender mucho del él Clemont.- Dijo sonriente Violeta. A lo cual todos reaccionaron curiosos. – Una batalla de este chico dice más de él de lo que ustedes mismos pueden descubrir.- Añadió sin mirar aún a sus compañeros.

-¡Bien, comencemos!... ¡Pikachu, tacleada de voltios!.- Ordenó Ash.

Pikachu comenzó a correr rodeándose de una capa de electricidad conforme aumentaba su velocidad.

-Eso no servirá de nada Ash, Onix, ¡Golpe Cuerpo!.- Dijo el castaño.

El Pokemon roca se lanzó en contra del tipo eléctrico acertando un golpe contra este.

Pikachu recibió un daño severo al tener la desventaja de tipo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Pikachu?.- Preguntó el azabache a su amigo, quien recibió una respuesta positiva de este. -¡De a cuerdo! ¡Continuemos!.- Exclamó.

-No será como aquella vez en mi gimnasio Ash, Onix ha entrenado muy duro para su revancha contra Pikachu.- Sentenció el castaño. "Vamos Ash, muéstrame lo que has aprendido en tus viajes." Pensaba el moreno.

-¡Lo tengo claro! Se que también se han hecho fuertes.- Dijo el azabache. ¡Pikachu, electrobola!.-

-Contrarresta con Lanza Roca.-

Mientras tanto en las gradas:

-Es inutil que lo intente. No podrá con esa desventaja de poder y mucho menos siendo Brook su adversario.- Comentó Calem quien ya se encontraba en la gradas a lado de Serena. -Dime Serena… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita con el Crack del salón?- Preguntó tomando la mano de Serena. Nadie se sorprendió, pues desde un tiempo atrás, Calem intentaba conquistar a Serena, Shuna, Miette y sólo unas pocas veces a Violeta.

Serena sólo retiró su mano y dijo tranquilamente:

-¿Violeta, tu confías en Ash?, ¿Crees que pueda ganar?...-

-¡Claro, no dudo de él!.- Asintió Violeta alegre.

Entonces Serena sólo miró de nuevo a Calem y sonrió.

-Si Ash pierde, saldré contigo, ¿Esta bien?.- Preguntó a un Calem que muy confiado asintió. – Pero si pierdes, nos invitarás a todos, incluyendo a Ash a la fonda de Brook, ¿Vale?.-

-Claro, sin problemas.- Asintió aún más confiado.

La apuesta fue interrumpida por una nube de polvo que se esparció en el campo. Al haberse disipado, se veía un Pikachu jadeando y un Onix con algunos rasguños.

-Brook, te has hecho fuerte.- Dijo el azabache.

-Al igual que tu, no podía quedarme atrás, pero lamentablemente acabaré con esto. Onix, usa Lanza Rocas.-

-Allá vamos… Pikachu, esquivalo.- Exclamó Ash, Pikachu comenzó a esquivar rápidamente las rocas.

-Onix, ahora usa Golpe Roca y terminalo.- Dijo Brook asegurando su victoria. Onix comenzó a crear una gran roca que fue lanzada en dirección al roedor eléctrico.

Entre los espectadores de la batalla, se escuchaban murmuros: "Está perdido. No hay posibilidad. Pobre tonto. No se porque me recuerda al Mostaza. Es su fin."

\- Pikachu, usa electrobola hacia el suelo y salta.-

Pikachu obedeció a su entrenador y gracias a la electrobola que estalló en el suelo, tomo más impulsó y se elevó por los aires. Como segundo plano, la electrobola creó una nube de polvo que dificultaba la vista de los Pokemon como sus entrenadores.

Serena miró al azabache preocupada, pues ahora estaba en juego su primera cita con un hombre. Pero algo le cambio la expresión. El azabache tenía una mirada penetrante y muy determinada, junto con una sonrisa que emanaba confianza y seguridad.

"¿Qué es lo que intentas Ash?." Pensaba Brook. -Una nube de polvo no te ayudará Ash, pensé que así como tú fuerza y habilidad aumentaron, aumentaría tu estrategia…- Dijo Brook algo decepcionado.

-No es lo que piensas Brook.- Dijo el azabache para luego fijar su mirada sobre la nube.

Brook sólo pensó en posibilidades, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Cola de Hierro!.- Gritó enérgico el azabache.

Todos los presentes observaron curiosos, se preguntaban como es que daba una orden sin que el y su Pokemon pudieran ver a su rival.

Sobre la nube se desprendió un Pikachu, todos lo miraron fijamente. Entonces el roedor eléctrico dió un giro sobre su propio eje y su cola comenzó a brillar y se tornó de un color plateado. Rápidamente descendió nuevamente hacia la nube.

-¡Onix!- Fue lo único que el moreno alcanzó a decir.

Se escuchó un estruendo dentro de la nube y comenzó a disiparse con gran rapidez. En el centro se veía como el Pikachu impactó la cabeza de Onix con su cola estrellándolo contra el suelo y debilitándolo.

Nadie hizo ruido alguno. Brook sólo miraba sin comprender lo sucedido. Violeta seguía sonriente. Calem se fue de espaldas al suelo. Clemont se veía incrédulo. -Miette miraba a Ash enamoradísima y Serena estaba más que sorprendida.

Todo fue silencio hasta que:

-¡Muy bien amigo! Siempre supe que lo harías.- Expresó el azabache gustoso mientras recibía en sus brazos a Pikachu que alegre festejaba la victoria.

-Onix, regresa, buen trabajo.- Dijo Brook para suspirar. -No has cambiado nada Ash, Felicidades.- Dijo sonriente.

Ash correspondió el gesto. Algunas personas sólo se retiraron y algunas otras observaban al azabache. Sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a entrar.

Serena decidió esperar a Ash en la puerta del edificio, pues este fue a dejar a su Pikachu al Centro Pokemon de la escuela.

Al regreso del azabache, un joven de pelo negro al igual que su vestimenta se le acercó.

-¿De dónde eres Novato?- Preguntó con una sonrisa discreta.

-Soy Ash Ketchum de la Región Kanto.- Contestó el azabache.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo.- Agregó el chico que usaba una bufanda azul y se retiró sin permitir contestarle.

Ash decidió no darle importancia a esto y continuó su camino. Encontró a Serena en la entrada, sin darse cuenta que ella observó lo ocurrido.

Conversaron un momento sobre su batalla, la pelimiel lo felicitó por su buen rendimiento y este agradeció.

-Ash, gracias.- Agregó la pelimiel mirando de nuevo al suelo mientras tapaba con su pelo un tenue sonrojo.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- Preguntó extrañado el azabache.

-Eto… bueno… yo…- *Suspiró* - Por ahora solo digamos que me salvaste de Calem.- Respondió la pelimiel. Volteó hacia el azabache y le dibujo una linda y tierna sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

 **POV Ash**

"Me sonrió… Me sonrió de una manera inigualable. De una forma en que nadie más lo había hecho. Una sonrisa tan pura, tan libre, tan sincera, tan delicada… Tan… tan hermosa… ¿Hermosa?... Si, definitivamente, su sonrisa es hermosa." Era lo único que rondaba en mi mente.

Llegamos a la puerta del salón, por el lado contrario del pasillo venía en camino el profesor de Ciencias Naturales, note una silueta muy familiar, pero lo ignoré.

 **Fin POV Ash**

Justo cuando Serena cruzaba la puerta, Ash tomo su mano de una manera delicada y pronunció su nombre.

-Serena.-

La pelimiel se ruborizó de inmediato y decidió no voltear. – S…si, dime Ash.-

-Nunca lo dejes de hacer por favor.-

-¿Hacer qué?.- Preguntó en un tono más bajo.

-Sonreir Serena, nunca lo dejes de hacer por favor.-

En ese instante, un color rosa intenso seguido de un rápido palpitar se apoderaron de ella. -No te preocupes por eso.- Respondió, para luego sacar su mano y aún sin voltear, dirigirse a su asiento.

-Señor… Lo hemos encontrado. Ahora podremos continuar.- Pronunció un hombre de pelo azul mirando desde el pasillo a través de un micrófono en su chaqueta.

-Entendido, ya tenemos ubicados 3 de 3… Pero por ahora, esperaremos.-

-De a cuerdo.-

 _¿Qué sucederá entre Serena y Ash? ¿Qué le depara a Ash el destino en Kalos? ¿Podra el azabache adaptarse a la nueva forma de liga en Kalos? ¿Quién observaba a Ash y con quién se comunicaba? ... Esto y más en el próximo capítulo._

Hola de nuevo. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia que va comenzando y darle la oportunidad. También quiero comentar que estaré subiendo un capítulo cada 10 días a más tardar. Este capítulo pude subirlo desde el viernes, pero estoy a mitad de exámenes y he hecho lo que puedo.

Recomienden este Fic a sus amigos. Les prometo grandes cosas. Comenten lo que les gustó y lo que no. Si tiene alguna idea para el desarrollo del Fic, no duden en comentarla.

En lo personal, tal vez en cuestión de tiempos (en la historia) vaya algo lento, pero es necesario, tómenlo como una introducción. A partir del siguiente capítulo la historia tomará vuelo y cobrará fuerza.

Espero sus Reviews.

Alansanchez933: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y pues he aquí el segundo capítulo. Gracias.

TheJeringa's: Gracias. Claro, no pienso dejarla. Y promete mucho más.

SkyBoss72: Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias. Será uno variado. Claro que estarán los Pokemon de Kalos, pero sin olvidarme del Rancho del Profesor Oak. Ya lo verás.

Prietar: Espero ser bien recibido, gracias. Si, quería, pero por cuestiones de autocorrector, decidí dejarlo en "Shuna" jaja.

Nos leemos pronto. Se despide:

 _Lizardon97_


	3. ¿Un Novato?

Hola amigos, aquí Lizardon97. Lamento el haber desaparecido. El trabajo, la escuela y los entrenamientos me consumieron por completo. Pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Y prometo no volver a dejar el fic. Comenzaré también con otros proyectos de amourshipping. Se que ya acabo XY&Z, también intente darle la oportunidad a Sun & Moon, pero en definitiva no ha ocurrido nada interesante. Pero el amourshipping prevalecerá siempre hasta que Serena vuelva al anime xD jaja

Discailmer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

 **Capítulo III:** _"¡¿Un Novato?!"_

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Ash había ingresado al Instituto Lumius. Durante aquellos 21 días el azabache estuvo insistiendo al Director Sycamore que le dejara luchar contra el líder de Ciudad Novarte, pero este permiso siempre le era negado. No hubo día que no se acercara al director que hasta incluso, el mismo se cansaba de intentar. A diario se le podía ver desatento en clase, con solo una cosa en la cabeza: Pelear en el Gimnasio.

Despues de su batalla contra Brook, varios chicos lo retaban durante los recesos o incluso lo esperaban a la salida, pero estos realmente no presentaban ninguna dificultad para el nativo de Kanto, pues el haber recorrido ya 5 regiones enteras más un archipiélago dejo gran experiencia. Y si no se encontraba luchando, pasaba el tiempo con Violeta y Brook, quienes rápidamente se volvieron muy amigos.

Serena, Shuna y una nueva amiga llamada Korrina siempre almorzaban juntas, pero se les había vuelto rutina el precenciar las batallas del azabache. No eran tan buenas como la que mostró ante Brook, tampoco tan malas como para llamarlas aburridas, pero siempre que él peleaba, no importaba contra quién o su ventaja o desventaja en la batalla, siempre se le veía animado.

Usualmente cada tres días Violeta se auscentaba en el receso pues siempre recibía una llamada del Director Sycamore. El azabache comenzó a notar algo extraño, pues no era normal que el Director te necesite tanto a menos que estuviera en problemas, pero era algo que el descuido y no le dio importancia.

Un viernes por la tarde, Ash y Violeta se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Que mal que Brook no haya podido acompañarnos.- Dijo lamentándose un poco el azabache.

-Ni que lo digas. Su horario es un poco pesado aveces, pero créeme que ya pasó la peor parte.- Respondió Violeta.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy Violeta, muchas gracias por ayudarme a entrenar, ese Beedrill que tienes es muy fuerte, nos ayudó mucho a mi y a Froakie.- Expresó Ash a su amiga.

\- Me alegra oír eso.- Sonrió Violeta.

\- Creo que estamos listos para el verdadero desafío del Gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte, si tan solo me dejaran pelear.- Comento suspirando y dejándose caer en la orilla del campo de batalla mientras Violeta lo observaba desde una banca justo a lado.

Los faroles iluminaban el campo, pues la noche había caído temprano debido al horario.

\- Bueno Ash, también creo que estas listo. Aunque no debes tomarte a la ligera Kalos, recuerda que es casi el nivel de Kanto. Pero, bueno, procura descansar bien, el lunes es un día importante.- Esto último lo dijo retirándose del lugar.

El azabache solo levanto la cabeza, miro como Violeta se alejaba y exclamó alzando un poco la voz para que lo alcanzara a escuchar.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso Violeta?...- Pregunto curioso.

Violeta solo se detuvo, miro un poco al azabache tendido en el campo y respondió.

\- El lunes está programada la batalla de Gimnasio, será a las 6 de la tarde, saldremos de camino a la 1 en punto, pues queda a unas 2 horas en camión.- Sonrió.

\- ¿Saldremos? ¿Vendrás conmigo?- Pregunto emocionado.

\- Lo siento Ash, tengo otros planes, pero no te preocupes, lo harás bien.- Añadió.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres la mejor amiga?...- Lanzó aquella pregunta que sonrojó a Violeta.

\- Gracias Ash.- Se retiró sonriente añadiendo. - Mucho éxito, pelea como el gran entrenador que eres.- Y se perdió entre los árboles y la oscuridad que rodeaban aquel campo del parque.

Ash, solo observo un minuto las estrellas y se levantó más determinado que nunca. Se dirigió a su casa, donde su madre lo esperaba con la cena, se dio un baño y debido al fuerte entrenamiento cayó dormido en su cama.

La noche era oscura a pesar de ser solo las 9:30 p.m., y una pelimiel se dirigía a la casa del azabache.

 **POV Serena**

No he hablado mucho con Ash estás ultimas dos semanas, creo que hasta he tratado de evitarlo, es obvio, incluso cambie de lugar con Shuna, para convivir más con Korrina que se ubicaba anteriormente delante de Shuna.

No es que no quiera hablarle, pero no se lo que me sucede al estar cerca.

Pero bueno, estoy a dos casas de su puerta y aún no se porque voy a buscarlo. "Es lindo, caballeroso y amable", pensé. Creo que debo admitirlo, me gusta, pero es como si ya lo conociera.

Comienzo a caminar sobre un pequeño sendero de piedras para evitar pisar el cesped del jardín de Ash, su casa es muy bonita por cierto. Al llegar a aquellos escalones de madera, miro aquella puerta de madera decorada con cristal a los lados.

Podía ver un poco del interior de la sala, pues la cortina que cubría la vidriera estaba atada con un cordón.

Me acerque un poco más y en el interior divisé a una mujer de pelo café sentada en un sillón tomando café y leyendo un libro. " _¡Ahora lo recuerdo!_ " Susurré, y mi mente trajo aquel recuerdo olvidado en el vacío.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Sabía que no debía distraerme por ningún motivo." Pensaba una pequeña pelimiel mientras caminaba por un bosque perdida. Se encontraba cansada, pues llevaba caminando unas 2 horas. Se había separado del grupo de campamento en el que su madre la había inscrito debido a una invitación de su amigo Samuel Oak._

 _Todo sonido que escuchaba cerca solo la asustaba más y se encontraba al borde del llanto. Caminaba insegura y con la sola esperanza de no encontrarse con un Pokémon._

 _En ese instante, un arbusto comenzó a moverse y la pequeña niña se aterrorizó ante tal cosa. Comenzó a retroceder sin mirar hacia atras y sin darse cuenta piso algo que inmediatamente se deslizó hacia otro arbusto._

 _La pelimiel llamada Serena solo se paralizó y poco a poco se dio vuelta. Por una orilla del arbusto se asomaba un Ekans quien se veía furioso. La pelimiel no reaccionaba, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora. El Pokémon no esperó ni un segundo más y utilizo Picotazo Venenoso sobre la chica. Ella no se movió, solo cerro los ojos y espero que el dolor la inundara. Pero no fue así. Sintió como unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban. Y tras unos segundos solo escucho un quejido. Inmediatamente fue tomada de la mano y un fuerte jalón la impulso a correr. Abrió en seguida los ojos y noto a un ñiño de tez morena quien la sujetaba de la mano. Se le notaba que corría con dificultad, pero no se detenía. En ese instante Serena se percató de que el Pokémon no los seguía, pero aquel niño de cabello azabache no se detuvo._

 _Pasados 10 minutos llegaron al laboratorio del profesor donde se llevaba a cabo el campamento._

 _El niño se detuvo y Serena solo lo miraba jadeante._

 _El chico volteo y dijo: - Ahora estás a salvo, por cierto, mi nombre es Ash.- Comentó sonriente el niño._

 _Serena se disponía a agradecer, como su madre se lo había enseñado, como su conducta y su moral lo indicaba a pesar de ser muy pequeña, pues siempre fue muy educada._

 _\- Gra...- Serena no pudo terminar la oración, pues el azabache cerro los ojos y cayó al suelo impactando fuertemente. La pelimiel solo grito y llamo la atención de los adultos ahí presentes._

 _Un ayudante del profesor Oak se acercó inmediatamente, reviso al chico y notó aquellos piquetes en su costado izquierdo y parte de su espalda. Dirigiéndose a Serena pregunto por lo ocurrido, la chica aterrada solo lloraba._

 _Llegó la asistencia y las madres de los chicos fueron informadas. El campamento se vio forzado a terminar a tan solo unas horas de su clausura. La situación era de fuerza mayor, un chico había sido envenenado por un Pokémon._

 _El chico fue transferido inmediatamente al centro médico de aquel Pueblo llamado Paleta. Y su madre impaciente se dirigió de inmediato acompañada por Oak._

 _Serena solo esperó a su madre. Al llegar, Grace consoló a su hija y hablo con ella al respecto. Aunque aún se encontraba algo incómoda, recordó que su amiga de la infancia le había comentado que también tenía un hijo en el mismo campamento. Recordando aquella plática en el café el primer día que se encontraron de nuevo, decidió llamarla._

 _\- Buenas tardes, habla Samuel Oak.- Se escucho por el teléfono._

 _\- Hola Samuel, soy Grace, ¿Está Delia?... - Pregunto angustiada._

 _\- Lo siento, ahora no puede hablar, su hijo está en cuidados intensivos en este momento y no se encuentra bien...- Respondió el profesor algo desanimado._

 _\- ¡¿Entonces fue el?! - Pregunto exaltada Grace._

 _\- Si, fue el...- Respondió casi susurrando._

 _\- Lo siento mucho, dale un abrazo a Delia de mi parte y dile que me disculpe por no poder acompañarla. No puedo quedarme más tiempo, debo partir a Kalos- Dijo lamentándose._

 _\- No te preocupes... Yo sé lo haré saber. Que tengas buen viaje.- Terminando la llamada._

 _Grace y Serena partieron._

 _Ya en el avión rumbo a Kalos._

 _\- Mamá... ¿El hijo de tu amiga se llama Ash cierto?- Pregunto triste Serena._

 _\- Si hijita... Pobre de mí amiga, y ese chico, espero que esté bien.- Respondió._

 _Serena solo se llenó de lágrimas._

 _\- ¿Que pasa hija, porque lloras?- Interrogó Grace preocupada._

 _\- Ese chico Ash, me salvo, si el no hubiera aparecido, sería yo quien estuviera ahora en el hospital.- Dijo entre sollozos._

 _\- ¿Pero que dices hija?- Cuestiono nuevamente mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas._

 _Serena contó lo ocurrido. Su madre, quedó impactada ante tal acción del chico en aquel momento, transcurridos unos minutos, saco su celular, lo uso unos segundos, lo guardo nuevamente y se acurrucó junto a su hija quién se encontraba dormida._

 _Mientras tanto en el Hospital, Delia se encontraba un poco mejor al saber que su hijo ya no corría peligro. Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Saco su teléfono y miro un mensaje._

 _"Tu hijo es un héroe". Sonrió, y se recostó agradeciendo a Arceus que todo haya salido bien._

 _Desde ese entonces, Serena no volvió a saber nada de aquel azabache y Grace no pudo establecer contacto nuevamente con Delia. Mientras que así pasaron los años. Y todo fue enterrado por el olvido._

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

Me quedé paralizada al recordar aquel incidente, al recordar quién era ese chico, aquel que me salvó de un grave envenenamiento y que hace poco me llevó sobre su espalda a mi casa por estar lastimada. ¡No comprendía como es que no lo recordaba! Todo fue tan rápido, tan de golpe, que no me di cuenta cuando aquella señora abrió la puerta y saludó amablemente.

 ** _FIN POV Serena_**

Serena se había hundido tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Delia, la madre de Ash, se dió cuenta de su presencia. Entonces, Delia, dejó su libro, se levantó de aquel cómodo sillón, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenas noches jovencita, ¿Buscabas a alguien?- Dijo la señora sonriente.

-Bu..Buenas noches señora…- Reaccionó un poco sorprendida la pelimiel, luego añadió, - ¿Se encuentra Ash de casualidad?- Preguntó tímida.

\- Lo siento querida, pero… ¿Quién eres?- Ciestionó la castaña algo intrigada.

\- Perdone mis modales. Soy Serena, compañera de Ash en el Instituto.-

\- Ya veo… Aunque, tu cara me es familiar, y tu nombre… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?- Dijo Delia acercándose un poco a Serena de manera observadora y analista.

" _¿Será posible que me recuerde?_ ". Se preguntó la pelimiel mientras con un toque de ilusión juntó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho.

-Tu rostro me es muy familiar jovencita…- Seguía comentando Delia mientras seguía en su tarea de identificarla.

Serena se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpida por la señora.

\- Eres muy bonita.- Soltó sonriente Delia.

La pelimiel, al oír esto, se sonrojó demasiado y su mente nuevamente comenzó a divagar. Sintió una gran emoción al saber que la madre de aquel chico que le gustaba, le pareciera bonita. No significaba la gran cosa, pero de cierta manera es un modo en que sentía que era aceptada por la madre del azabache.

Una inevitable sonrisa apareció de parte de la pelimiel, pero nuevamemte fue interrumpida.

-Por cierto… ¿Buscabas a alguien?- Cuestionó Delia curiosa.

-Ah… Si, si, disculpe, lo había olvidado jeje.- Respondió apenada la pelimiel y agregó, - ¿Se encuentra Ash?-

\- Lo siento querida, pero ya está dormido, pasó el día entero entrenando con Violeta y llegó muy fatigado…- Contestó con pena.

\- No se preocupe…- Sonrió, - Gracias, es hora de volver a casa.- Dijo la pelimiel.

-¿Quieres que le diga que estuviste aquí?- Interrogó la castaña.

\- No, gracias… Ya lo veré en el instituto.- Respondió alejándose de la puerta.

\- ¡Ve con cuidado querida!- Le dijo a la pelimiel alzando la vos mientras la miraba cruzar la cerca de su casa. " _Serena… Muy familiar ese nombre, ¿Podrá ser la hija de Grace?... Tendría sentido pues ella está desde hace mucho en Kalos…_ "

Mientras tanto, al caminar, Serena se mostraba muy pensativa y con un semblante algo triste. " _Pasa mucho tiempo con Violeta, incluso en el salón… Aunque ella haya aclarado que son mejores amigos… No lo sé… ¿Acaso estoy sintiendo algo de celos? ¿Por qué debería? Al fin y al cabo soy yo quien se aleja"._ Esto último ocasionó una pequeña mueca en Serena; pero solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa a descansar.

El fin de semana se fue volando, entre entrenamientos y estrategias, se llegó el día de la batalla de Ash en el gimnasio.

Como era de esperarse, a pesar de ser lunes, el azabache se levantó muy animado, se preparó y salió corriendo de su casa mientras su madre se despedía de el desde la puerta. No tardó mucho en llegar, al entrar al salón todos murmuraban. Entre clase y clase algunos como Clemont, Miette y otros compañeros se acercaban al azabache y lo cuestionaban a cerca de su estrategia o que Pokémon usará en la batalla. Ash no sabía cómo es que sus compañeros se enteraron de su batalla, aunque por un lado imaginaba que Violeta les había dicho. Decidió preguntar y lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue algo que lo emocionó.

-Como lo sabes, aquí en Kalos todo es muy diferente, cómo vas en representación del Instituto, tus compañeros de salón pueden acompañarte, en si, iremos contigo como apoyo.- Comentó el rubio de lentes llamado Clemont.

El azabache agradeció la respuesta muy emocionado. La verdad es que le encantaba convivir con todos en el salón, con todos se llevaba bien. Habia unos con los que hacía tareas, como Clemont, otros con los que jugaba Fútbol, algunas con las que comparaba resultados en clases o le ayudaban a estudiar, como Korrina; claro, aveces intentaba acercarse a Serena o incluso llamaba su atención, pero sus respuestas eran cortantes, se le notaba nerviosa y algo evasiva, por lo que él se fue alejando un poco. La relación que Ash tenía con Shuna era limitada, pues ellas siempre estaban con Serena. Pero solo había uno que se resignaba a llevarla bien, Calem. Pero eso no molestaba al azabache. Al contrario, era su oportunidad de demostrarle su fuerza.

Las clases y el día se fueron como un Ryhorn en plena carrera. Se llegó la hora de viajar y todos subieron al camión. El ambiente era tranquilo, solo se escuchaban platicas y risas, uno que otro murmuro. Ash por su parte solo venía platicando con Brook, quién pidió permiso para acompañar al azabache. Hablaban sobre Unova y los diferentes Pokémon que ahora tenian, la plática fue tan amena que las dos horas pasaron volando.

Llegaron pasadas de las 3 a Ciudad Novarte y se dirigieron al Instituto.

Al bajar del camión, se le dio la bienvenida, aunque muchos del Instituto local lo miraban raro. Al caminar directo al campo de batalla, varios comentarios desalentadores se escuchaban alrededor, pero el azabache no hicia caso y seguía de largo sonriente y de mirada retadora.

Tras la presentación de Ash al público, se mencionó la ausencia de los dos mejores entrenadores del Instituto, por lo cual se enfrentaría a otros dos distintos. Esto sorprendió a todos, pues los locales vieron una mínima oportunidad de que el azabache logre llegar a pelear contra el Líder de Gimnasio. Sus compañeros solo se limitaron a seguir observando.

Inicio la primera batalla 1 vs 1, no duró mucho, pues el azabache se las arregló a base de estrategia. Durante la segunda batalla tuvo algunas complicaciones debido a que el Muk del adversario envenenó a Primeape quien a puro corazón ganó la batalla.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos, otros tantos comenzaban a emocionarse, algunos solo observaban pensativos y otros desaprobaban a base de comentarios a sus compañeros.

-Ganando el derecho por estas dos victorias, ahora te puedes enfrentar al Líder.- Anunció el réferi.

Entonces, de un simple campo de tierra para batalla Pokémon, pasaron a un bosque con algunos árboles, un pequeño río que pasaba por en medio, unas cuantas rocas en forma de montaña y una pequeña cascada que alimentaba al río.

Alzando su puño a la altura del pecho, sonrió y con mirada fija exclamó -¡Estamos listos Pikachu!-

-¡Pika pikaa!- Asintió su compañero.

\- Me alegra verlos tan emocionados.- Se escuchó una voz familiar proveniente del pasillo cerca del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Esa voz!- Dijo sorprendido el azabache.

-¡Con ustedes!... ¡La Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte Violeta!- Anuncio nuevamente el referi, dando pase a la rubia.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!- Gritó sorprendido el azabache.

-¡Dejemos las preguntas para después Ash, tenemos una batalla frente a nosotros!- Exclamó Violeta con mirada retadora.

-¡De acuerdo!...- Respondió el azabache. " _Esto si que será entretenido."_ Pensó el azabache para luego tomar posición de batalla.

-¡Bien, Skorupi, ve!- Lanzó su pokebola Violeta.

-¡Encarguémonos de esto amigo!, ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!- Alzó la voz el azabache.

\- ¡Pika Pikachu!- Saltó adelante el pequeño roedor amarillo expulsando pequeños pulsos eléctricos sobre sus mejillas.

\- Skorupi, ¡Usa Tajo Umbrío!- Ordenó Violeta a su Pokémon mientras esté se preparaba al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Pikachu para impactar su ataque.

-¡Esquívalo!- Pikachu reaccionó de inmediato y esquivo el ataque de un salto. -¡Ahora Cola De Hierro!- Rápidamente su cola comenzó a brillar y se tornó de un color gris metálico, el roedor giró sobre si mismo y con su cola dio un fuerte golpe que levantó polvo.

-Bien hecho Skorupi…- Felicitó Violeta a su Pokémon por haber esquivado el ataque.

" _Su trabajo en equipo es impresionante."_ Pensó el azabache mientras miraba a sus rivales.

-Ahora, ¡Colmillo Veneno!- Rápidamente Skorupi se dirigió a Pikachu, pero ahora su velocidad había aumentado y acertó directamente el golpe.

-¡Pikachu! ¿Estas bien amigo?...- El Pokémon con un poco de dificultad se levantó y asintió. - ¡Tacleada de Voltios!- Enseguida y a gran velocidad el roedor se dirigió a Skorupi.

\- ¡Esquivalo!- El Pokémon solo esperó a que Pikachu se acercara y volvió a esquivar el ataque.

-¡No pares Pikachu, sigue moviéndote!- Ordenó Ash.

-¡Nuevamente esquivalo Skorupi, no dejes que te alcance!-. Violeta sabía que estaba un poco en desventaja, la Cola de Hierro de Pikachu podía definir esta batalla. -¡Usa Tajo Umbrío!- Ordenó Violeta, pero Skorupi no hizo más que seguir esquivando los ataques de Pikachu quien a gran velocidad con Tacleada de Voltios buscaba acertar el ataque. " _Gran estrategia Ash, entretener a mi Skorupi lo suficiente para que no pueda atacar… ¡Pero eso no será suficiente!"_ Se decía a si misma Violeta.

-¡Acabemos con esto Skorupi!, ¡Ve con Tijera X!- Dijo Violeta con una sonrisa algo fría, pero segura.

El Pokémon Bicho-Veneno acertó su ataque mientras Ash solo observaba como Pikachu era arrojado a una orilla del campo ocasionado por el fuerte golpe.

"Es hora de acabar con esto.." Se dijo así mismo Ash, quien lanzó una mirada llena de determinación hacia su Pikachu, respondiéndole de igual manera.

-¡Tacleada de Voltios!

-¿Iremos de nuevo con eso?- Interrogó al moreno quién solo le sonrió.

Pikachu se dirigió a toda velocidad por segunda vez hacia su contrincante, Skorupi solo miró a Violeta quien con tan solo asentir con la cabeza entendió lo que debía hacer.

Pikachu no eludía la tarea de acertar una Tacleada a Skorupi, mientras este seguía evitando los golpes.

-¡Acabemos esto con Tijera X!- Ordenó Violeta llena de confianza.

Todos los presentes dudaron e hicieron algunos comentarios ante las acciónes del azabache, criticando su forma de pelear e insinuando falta de estrategia, pero entre tantos murmullos una sola persona se levantó, y en una sola bocanada de aire soltó: -¡Tú puedes Ash!-

Ante tal grito de ánimo, todos callaron y miraron a aquella pelimiel quien con un rostro ansioso apoyaba al azabache.

Ash escuchó aquel grito, y solo se limitó a mostrar una leve sonrisa…

-¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Esquívalo y usa Cola de Hierro!-. Exclamó con toda confianza el azabache.

Skorupi se lanzó al ataque, pero fue imposible acertar. Pikachu evadió con facilidad el ataque posicionándose justo a lado de su contrincante y en un rápido giro sobre sus patas delanteras, su cola se iluminó e impacto contra Skorupi quién salió disparado hacia uno de los muros laterales dejándolo inconsciente.

El réferi anunció la victoria de Ash y este al recibir a Pikachu con alegría en sus brazos miró a donde estaba Serena, le sonrió y levantó su pulgar agradeciendo el apoyo.

Esto solo hizo que Serena se ruborizara un poco y sintió como aquella sonrisa del moreno irradiaba confianza. En respuesta, solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Había un silencio total por la forma en que Violeta había perdido con uno de los Pokémon a quien más entrenaba, pero aún no estaban del todo convencidos.

-Vaya Ash, parece que ahora tienes una motivación más para ganar ehh…- Comento Violeta al azabache, quien no entendió muy bien lo antes dicho, limitándose a rascarse la nuca y reír nerviosamente. Y agregó, -¡Pero no te será tan fácil ahora!- En tono de reto.

El azabache se encontraba incado sobre una pierna acariciando a su Pikachu, pero al oír esas palabras se levantó, giró un poco su torso y abrió las manos como si un duelo entre vaqueros estuviera apunto de abrirse paso, con una mirada entre frívola e interesada dijo:

-¿Estás retándome?-…

Violeta solo soltó a reír mientras que el público quedó sorprendido e incrédulo ante tal broma del azabache.

El réferi anunció el segundo encuentro. Violeta envió a Surskit, Ash en cambio envió a Pikachu nuevamente.

Rápidamente el Surskit de Violeta venció a Pikachu, pues este se le veía cansado después de su pelea contra en pequeño escorpión.

Ash comprendió la situación, sabía que esté Surskit sería un gran problema, pero sin perder más tiempo envío al campo a Swellow.

El azabache sabía que estaba en desventaja debido a que Surskit podía usar Rayo Hielo, pero confiaba en su Pokémon y no dudaba en que podía lograrlo.

La batalla dio inicio, el entrenador y la líder de gimnasio parecían estar cien por ciento concentrados. Swellow llevaba la ventaja, superaba en velocidad a Surskit, pero en un rápido movimiento del Pokémon bicho subió a su espalda y atinó un potente Rayo Hielo que a Swellow le fue imposible continuar.

El azabache regresó a Swellow a su pokeball y le agradeció su esfuerzo.

Nuevamente los comentarios, murmuros y algunas que otras burlas comenzaban a resonar en las gradas. Los locales estaban convencidos de que Ash estaba perdido, mientras los visitantes solo se limitaban a desaprobar las acciones del azabache, incluso Serena y Clemont quien había sido convencido por la misma pelimiel de que Ash puede ganar comenzó a dudar.

-Ya es más que suficiente, debería retirarse…- Comentó Calem con un aire de superioridad. Ante tal comentario nadie dijo nada, Serena, Korrina, Clemont y Shuna se limitaron a realizar una mueca.

\- Este chico, no discuto que haya entrenado bien a sus Pokémon, pero le falta experiencia, estrategia y pasión… Si no tienes eso, no eres nadie para un Líder de Gimnasio.- Arrojó nuevamente el pelinegro Calem.

Miette se levantó molesta, intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, ella no supo que decir, no conocía lo suficiente al moreno como para poder asegurar que ganará.

-Puede que estés más que equivocado amigo… Cuando vas demasiado rápido pierdes de vista los puntos importantes.- Comentó un joven desde la parte de atrás.

Todos voltearon para mirar de quien se trataba. El joven moreno de pelos parados no miraba a los jóvenes, seguía mirando en dirección al campo de batalla, sonriente, sin rasgo de duda. Haya que una joven llamó su atención.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo?.- Preguntó un poco nerviosa una chica de pelo azul llamada Miette.

-Claro, adelante.- Contestó amablemente el azabache.

-Me llamó mucho la atención lo que dijiste de Ash, se que tú lo conoces y yo quiero conocerlo más, como tú Brook jaja.- Dijo alegremente Miette.

\- Diría que lo conozco bien, pero siempre me sorprende con cosas nuevas, no lo pierdas de vista ni un minuto porque la mejor forma de conocerlo es en batalla.- Aseguró el moreno sonriente.

Miette solo sonrió y miro de nuevo al campo.

Ash se encontraba mirando una pokeball, con un aspecto frío. Entonces miró a Violeta y sonrió.

-Creo que llegó nuestra hora…- Dijo Ash.

-Ataca con todo lo que tengas.- Retó Violeta.

-¡Froakie! ¡Es hora de demostrar lo que hemos entrenado!-

La pequeña rana azul apareció, al igual que Pikachu y Swellow, Froakie se mostraba decidido.

Rápidamente comenzó la batalla, Surskit comenzó por usar Rayo Hielo sobre el campo para tener ventaja y ganar velocidad.

Froakie se refugió en los árboles para evitar contacto con aquel ataque. Inmediatamente Surskit atacó con Red Viscosa obligando a que la rana cambiara su ubicación moviéndose entre los árboles.

El azabache no mostraba nerviosismo a pesar de que su Pokémon estaba siendo presionado. Violeta decidió darle fin a todo.

-¡Surskit, usa Doble Rayo!-

-¡Frubujas y Pulso De Agua a corta distancia!-

Surskit se deslizó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a Froakie, ubicado en una gran rama que sobresalía hacia el centro del campo, visible para todos. El tipo bicho giró tras un árbol y notó como el Froakie saltó al campo de hielo, preparó su ataque confiando en que la rana perdería el equilibrio al caer.

Un segundo antes de tocar el hielo, Froakie usó sus Frubujas para impedir resbalarse, giró rápidamente, saltó hacia Surskit y utilizó nuevamente sus Frubujas para evitar que usara su Doble Rayo, instantáneamente en su pata frontal derecha preparó lo que parecía una pequeña esfera de agua con burbujas gritando dentro.

Fue en dos segundos que Froakie impactó su Pulso De Agua directamente en Surskit, mandándolo a volar a un árbol donde quedó debilitado.

Violeta lo retiró del campo, aunque sonriente, sabiendo que fue imposible parar esa estrategia.

Las caras de sorpresa aparecieron, no lo creían, en un solo movimiento de la rana acabo todo.

Fue tan rápido, tan sorprendente, tan… increíble, esa fue la palabra que salió de la boca de Serena al ver tal escena.

Clemont se rompía la cabeza tratando de entender como es que todo había sido tan rápido y como un ataque de tipo agua bastó para acabar con el tipo bicho.

Brook explicaba un poco la estrategia a Miette quien escuchaba atenta. Calem no hacía más que mirar seriamente y evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

-No creí que usarías a Froakie hoy Ash, veo que evitarás mostrar toda tu fuerza hoy..- Comento Violeta.

-Te equivocas Violeta, hoy estoy mostrando toda mi fuerza, puede que no lo parezca, pero estoy luchando contra una gran rival, por eso es que me veo opacado.- Contestó el azabache riendo.

-Bien jaja, aunque no digas esas cosas, me sonrojas frente a todos.- Replicó chibeada Violeta y luego agregó -Pero aunque seas mi mejor amigo no te puedo dejar ganar, así que acabaré contigo… ¡Scyther ve!-

-Confío en ti Froakie, se que puedes hacerlo.- Le dijo el azabache a su Pokémon quien comenzó a emocionarse por aquel poderoso rival que se le imponía.

\- Scyter ¡Tajo Aéreo!- El Pokémon rápidamente se dirigió a Froakie.

-Esquívalo… Esperemos nuestra oportunidad Froakie.-

-¡Ahora Scyther!- Dijo Violeta mientras que el Pokémon duplicó su velocidad y acertó el golpe.

 _"Eso no lo esperaba, su cambio de velocidad fue impresionante, pero aún podemos con esto."_ Se decía a si mismo Ash, en seguida miró a Froakie y sonrió…

-¡Nuevamente Tajo Aéreo!- Nuevamente atacó y Froakie esquivó el golpe. Instantáneamente Violeta ordenó a Scyter aumentar su velocidad. Un segundo antes del impactar a Froakie, Ash grito -¡Ahora Froakie!- mientras que su Pokémon igualó la velocidad de Scyther, esquivando el ataque y lanzando su contragolpe con Rayo Burbuja sin provocar mayor daño al rival.

En este punto de la batalla, no se distinguía un vencedor, Scyther y Froakie estaban igualados en velocidad y casi pareciese en poder, conforme la batalla avanzaba, los dos Pokémon se agotaban más y más.

Todo parecía parejo, las combinaciones de Scyther entre Tajo Aéreo, Tijera X, y Danza Espada surtían efecto. Durante un ataque del mismo, el Froakie alcanzó a esquivar aquella Tijera X que podía definir la batalla, pero por cuestiones del destino, la pequeña rana tropezó y Scyther aprovecho la oportunidad para disparar un potente Hiperrayo que impactó directo y levantó una gran cortina de humo.

Los estudiantes locales comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos dando por ganada la batalla. Uno de ellos se detuvo y llamó a los otros.

-Miren, parece ser un buen perdedor, sonríe a pesar de esta humillante derrota.-

Nuevamente como en casi toda la pelea, hubo silencio. Ash solo tomo su gorra y la giró, levantó su puño al pecho y exclamó:

-¡Necesitarás más que un golpe de suerte para ganarnos!- En ese instante y sin darse cuenta, su puño comenzó a emanar una energía de color azul, al mismo tiempo que las patas delanteras de Froakie quien mientras la nube se disipaba, se levantaba con gran esfuerzo.

Los ojos de aquel entrenador y su Pokémon se tornaron de un color azul brillante, como si de zafiros se trataran.

 _"Ash… ¡¿Pero que es eso que rodea sus manos...?! ¡Sus ojos, son azules!..."_ Pensaba Violeta, pero salió de su trance y decidió acabar con esto.

Ante tal suceso que presenciaban los estudiantes, nadie creía lo que veía, aquel nativo de Kanto emanaba una energía de sus manos al igual que su Pokémon, nadie conocía algún ataque parecido… Mucho menos Brook, quien explicaba que durante todo el tiempo que viajó con el, había visto algo similar.

¡Nuestro ataque está al máximo! ¡Acabalo con Tijera X!- Scyther, con toda la fuerza y velocidad que poseía, se dirigió violentamente en contra de Froakie.

-¡Froakie! ¡Pulso De Agua!- Inmediatamente y con una mayor velocidad a la de hace unos momentos, Froakie creó una esfera de agua en su pata frontal derecha, pero esta vez rodeada de aquella extraña energía, había algo más… Dentro de la esfera, se podía observar como el agua giraba a gran velocidad, haciendo que la misma energía exterior formara un remolino hacia el interior de la esfera, como si la absorbiera.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos. Los dos Pokémon impactaron su ataque, poco resistió Scyther quien no pudo resistir más. El Pulso De Agua de Froakie impulsado por el mismo impactó de lleno en el pecho del tipo bicho y lo mando a volar, haciéndolo girar en el transcurso, estrellándose en un muro, justo a lado de Violeta, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, un pequeño Pokémon había demostrado una fuerza anormal, descomunal, jamás visto, perteneciente a un entrenador de segundo año.

Violeta regresó a Scyther a su pokeball, le agradeció y miró a Froakie celebrar junto con Ash. Dió un gran suspiro y y sonrió.

-¡Bien hecho Ash! De verdad que me sorprendiste, en especial porque jamás esperé esa clase de movimiento, jamás lo ví durante nuestro entrenamiento…- Esto último lo dijo tomando una pose pensativa.

-¿De qué me hablas?... Sólo es el resultado de nuestro árduo trabajo.- Dijo sonriente el azabache sonriente.

-Supongo que si… Bueno, felicidades por tu victoria, te entrego esta medalla como reconocimiento por haber vencido al Instituto de Ciudad Novarte.- Dijo Violeta entregando una medalla con forma de bicho.

-Gracias Violeta, y aún más por esta gran batalla.- Expersó el moreno.

-Gracias a ti, fue muy entretenido.- Sonrió.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, los locales se dirigían a sus casas mientras que los visitantes se dirigían al camión.

Brook, Korrina, Miette y Brook acompañaban al azabache elogiándolo por su victoria y opinando sobre ella, Violeta conversaba con Serena y Shuna que felicitaban a la misma por su gran batalla.

A sus espaldas, nuevamente apareció el peliazul conversando por una radio.

-El joven Novato a comenzado a desarrollar sus habilidades, debemos apresurar un poco el plan.-

-Tranquilo James… El ir más rápido no asegura llegar primero.-

-Tiene razón, pero… ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?...- Preguntó temeroso.

-Adelante…-

-Deje que "Moltres: El Guajolote Macías" se involucre…-

-….-

-Señor…-

-...-

-¡Señor!-

-…-

El transporte que llevó al grupo del azabache a su encuentro ya estaba de regreso en Lumius, todos se dirigían a sus casas, mientras que el azbache se despadía de todos, la pelimiel se acercó por la espalda.

-Hola Ash.- Dijo algo apenada.

-Ehh… Hola Serena, ¿Qué tal estuvo la batalla?- Preguntó posando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Me pareció fabulosa… En especial cuando tu y Froakie parecían que no podían más.- Respondió. Pero conforme charlaban la noche caía y se hacia algo tarde. La pelimiel pensaba en pedirle a Ash que la acompañara, pero primero debia quitarse el nervio. No era que no qusiera ir sola, si no que en verdad le aterraba ir sola por la noche, a pesar de que la ciudad estuviera bien iluminada, las residencias a las orillas de la ciudad, eran escalofriantes, ultimamente había mucha inseguridad y un poco mas entrada la noche las calles quedaban sin vida alguna.

-Oye Ash… Me acompaña…- Apenas pronunciaba Serena cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡Ash, vamos a mi fonda a celebrar tu victoria, yo invito!- Gritó Brook.

Inmediatamente el azabache respondió de igual manera.

-¡No lo sé Brook, es algo tarde…!-

-¡Hoy en el menú estrenamos la nueva receta de los Frijoles De La Tía Chepina!-

-¡¿Y que hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo!- Estó último provocó la risa de Korrina, Violeta y Brook quienes esperaban al azabache para ir a cenar, aún con conocer poco al nativo de Kanto, sabían que después de las batallas, la comida era su debilidad.

Ante esto, Serena se dreprimió un poco, se dispuso a dar la vuelta para tomar rumbo a su casa, pero una suave mano sujetó la de ella, y tiró un poco para avitar que se diera la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas Serena?- Preguntó desconcertado el azabache.

-A mi casa, es un poco tarde y debo irme, espero que se diviertan.- Sonrió un poco forzada.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo?... No puedo dejarte ir sola a estas horas de la noche, ven conmigo, después de celebrar, yo te llevaré a casa.- Le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

Esto provocó que la pelimiel se sonrojara.

-¿Entonces… Qué dices?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Esta bien, pero debo avisar a mi madre.-

\- De a cuerdo, esperaré.-

Serena llamó a su madre, pidió permiso para llegar un poco tarde después de contar lo ocurrido y por último, el azabache escuchó algo que le causó intriga… "Si, es él."

Inmediatamente, Serena miró al azabache y le sonrió, despues asintió para comenzar a moverse hacia sus amigos. En ese mismo instante el azabache la tomó de la mano y comenzo a tirar de ella para apresurar el paso.

-Apurémonos, debemos alcanzarlos.- Le volvió a sonreir.

"¿A caso el me recordará?..." Se preguntó a si misma Serena mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

 _¿Ash recordará a Serena? ¿Qué fue esa extraña energia surgida de Ash y Froakie? ¿De qué plan hablaba ese tal James? ¿Quién rayos es Moltres: El Guajolote Macías? ¿En verdad estarán tan buenos los Frijoles De La Tía Chepina? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capítulo._

Aclaraciones: 

1.- En este capítulo no hubo mucho amour… Lo enfoqué un poco más al objetivo secundario de la historia para no hacerla tan melosa.

2.- Como lo dije antes, los Pokémon del Mostaza serán de todas la generaciones, usarán mas de 4 movimientos, seria ilógico que solo supieran esos -.-

3.- Ténganme un poco de paciencia (aparte de la que les hice tener por el cap jaja)… es difícil trabajar con varios personajes, aún así pienso meter un poco más a cada uno en la historia.

Que tal compañeros, he vuelto a la vida. Jamás creí que una temporada de proyectos, como asi le llaman en mi universidad, consumiría dos meses y medio de mi vida. Es triste, pero no habrá mas ausencias.

Les invito a que le den me encorazona a mi historia y me sigan para más fics, ya tengo escritos algunos, solo falta pasarlos a compu y listo. Igualmente sus ideas son bienvenidas, si quisieran que especificara en algún punto especial o usara un Pokémon en especial para el siguiente capítulo háganmelo saber, esto con el fin de hacer más de su agrado la historia.

Les mando un saludo y una disculpa por hacerlos esperar… Si quieren matarme, háganlo, pero déjenme terminar mínimo el fic jaja

Espero sus Follows y Reviews. Gracias por permitirme compartirles un poco de esto que nos gusta, un fanfic por y para el pueblo jaja.

Les dejo un gran abrazo de gol. Nos leemos pronto.

 _Lizardon97_


End file.
